


Love can only save the world

by chokemesammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Drabble, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, garbage, lovemaking, relationships, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokemesammy/pseuds/chokemesammy
Summary: we deeply apologize for this





	Love can only save the world

Sam reached over to caress deans leg, only to find out it wasn't his leg he was touching..Dean looked over toward Sam silently asking if this was what he wanted with his eyes, pleading him to get this rock 'n' roll show going. They both quickly get undress while Justin Timberlake and that one guy who left one direction watch through the window. They break the sound barrier and carry on their night by making some sweet love.


End file.
